The Lies He Never Told
by Sapphire The Legendary Child
Summary: First Person view: Riccardo Belli That wench destroyed my future, my possible existence to finally have a child, to be complete, and yet... all I needed... was my father to be happy... WARNING:RiccardoxLorenzo


* * *

* * *

Copyright to Capcom for Haunting Ground,

**I'm very well aware that this story is pretty short compared to my last one, but this is a remake of a cutscene that wasn't long in the game and thus this is the longest reenactment I can do, please try to understand, and yes Lorenzo is young in this version, this was a request from my best friend ChibiPunkPika on DeviantArt. Respect her yaoi wishes and no bashing. THANK YOU!**

**xoxoxoxox  
**

* * *

**The Lies He Never Told…**

By Sapphire The Legendary Child

He couldn't believe it even if he wanted to, all of it, the small belief that possibly maybe for once in his life, he would be important, but no… all of it gone; completely shattered before him, overtaking him, consuming him. His life was flashing before his eyes, such things were of stories and myths, but it was all flashing in front of him, the great alchemist. Riccardo Belli. As his limbs crushed onto the deadly hells of his so called Earth, he could feel the massive power of darkness over take his soul. He tried to grab on to something, even holding his own hand out to that wench, Fiona Belli, the one woman that COULD have helped, but just attacked him as if he was an incomplete bastard. Then again, it wasn't far from the truth.

Smashing and crashing through the bridges tops, he just kept on staring into the abyss of the moonlit sky, wishing somehow, in some way, he could climb back up those stairs, and crush the living fuck out of that wench for attacking him! All of it was just false lies and hopes to make him happy as he finally fell down with a sudden thud deeply into the massive ground of the bridge. His eyes never looked down or in any direction for that matter, for all he wished to look at, were that wench's eyes, and the moonlit sky above him. Silent cursings filled his mouth, but of course were never heard. He gasped as he tried to live through this terrible nightmare, even though he knew it was pointless now, death was becoming an embrace and all he wanted was to swallow it all whole. Closing his eyes, allowing this darkness to take him, he suddenly felt a strange presence, he dared not open his eyes to see who or what it was, maybe it was that damned dog, wanting to eat him, finish him off in a more cruel satisfying way, but he was surprised, when he felt a kind, but creepy, gentle touch on his forehead.

A strange dark chuckle was heard from within his deep thoughts now, he could not tell if this was death, or his own father. Lorenzo Belli. "Riccardo…." The voice spoke, in an eerie manner; he almost shivered at the sound, but also felt relaxed, despite his new body ageing. With a reluctant glimmer of his now slightly opened eyes, he gasped as he saw him. He was right, it was Lorenzo, and he could not believe what he was seeing. His old man, young and beautiful again, seeming to show that ageing was never a problem with the Belli's a true wonder to beheld. He tried to speak, but even his own vocal chords were completely gone at the sight of his father and the crushing of the fall. It seemed Lorenzo knew he was about to speak, and his finger gently crept on his lips, shushing him gently. He almost melted in relaxation at the touch. He was never one to allow such touching, most of the time he repulsed it, but this one time, when he knew death was near, he would allow it, he couldn't fight back, even if he tried. Looking straight up into his master's eyes, he seemed to feel his azoth slip from his own. Lorenzo, bending over to his crushed child, seemed to pity him, despite all the bullshit he had given him, but why? He always hated him, even wanted him dead, and yet, despite all of it, he was still his maker, his father, his… lover?

"_Poor Riccardo… you were always… incomplete… but now… I will have your azoth…"_ He said this, as a disgusting reviled smile crept upon his face, the bastard was going to finish him, and he had no power to stop him, he almost cried out in pain, despite his crushed vocal chords, but he couldn't say a peep, as the overwhelming Lord of the castle began to suck the very essence of life out of him, his beloved azoth, He tried to gasp and scream as he felt more and more of him losing control of his life, but his master continued, sucking away any love, care, and desperation inside him, and yet, as he felt this pressure, he couldn't help but smile, he seemed to want this in some sick way, shape, or form, but he didn't know why, his love for his father, was never understandable. Then, as his last moments slipped, he finally perished…

Knowing the deed was finally done, Lorenzo could live much longer and take over the Belli castle completely, he mourned for his son, praying that somehow he would be somewhere happier, he knew how much he despised him, he KNEW it, and yet, he loved him. Since incest was always the most evil of sins, it only drew him more insane for it, like a moth to the flame of hell. Licking his lips, in taste of more of his precious son, he wiped away the final tear and spoke his final words… "Do not worry Riccardo.., you will be avenged." With that, he flicked his tunic to his home, the House of Truth and began to prepare his journey for the death of Fiona Belli, the bitch, the wench, the very whore that destroyed his love. Riccardo Belli…


End file.
